A Lesson in Obedience
by Sotakura
Summary: "You have disappointed me today, Eren. You will have to be punished for your failure. You know that, don't you?" Levi delivers Eren's punishment. Thoroughly, of course. Rated M for Language and Smut.


***PLEASE NOTE!***

 **This story contains elements of Dom/Sub play, including punishment and very light bondage in the form of wrist restraints. Also, one of the characters is shown to be crying and begging at one point, but I assure you that this story _does not_ contain non-con. **

**Please read until the end where it is revealed that both characters involved have indeed discussed and consented to play prior to the beginning of the one shot.**

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

Just two little raps on its wooden surface, but it was more than enough to shatter the near silence within. Levi spared it no more than a glance before he cast he eyes back down on the sheets of paper in his hands. His voice echoed when he called out.

"Enter."

He sighed heavily, hoping beyond anything for a worthy distraction from the tedious papers he was trawling through. He heard the click of the door as it was shut, followed by the sound of feet shuffling over the carpet. He still didn't look up. Not until a few seconds passed and he was called on by a quiet, shaking voice.

"Levi, sir."

Levi let the air escape his lungs in a long drawn out exhale and finally granted his visitor his full attention. The visitor in question was currently standing a few steps in front of his desk, hands clasped together in front of them, head bowed so that their eyes could focus on nothing but the floor at their feet.

"Eren. Is something wrong?" Levi asked, but it wasn't _really_ a question. He knew well that something _must_ have happened or else the boy wouldn't come knocking, not when he knew he would be working. Eren's body flinched when he was addressed, a tiny shiver of a movement that would go completely unnoticed by anyone else. But, Levi knew Eren's body better than he knew his own and there were few things that it could hide from him. Eren tugged his lower lip in between his teeth, nibbled on it nervously. He twisted the hem of his navy cardigan between his fingers, focusing solely on that instead of the heat flaring in his cheeks.

"I – I got the results today, sir. The ones for – for my maths exam."

Levi leaned back into the leather of his chair. He watched Eren toying with his clothes, trembling as stretched at the fabric. Watched the flare of his navy pleated skirt swaying against his thighs and knew the boy was shuffling his feet nervously, though he couldn't see them from his perch. Levi tilted his head to the side and let his index finger run over the length of his own bottom lip.

"You studied very hard for that one. How did you do?" Levi's voice was warm, calm but it was a mask, one that could very well shatter at any moment. It sent a shiver rippling down Eren's spine. Eren swallowed thickly and it was a struggle around his dry throat. His own voice cracked when he tried to speak.

"I – I failed it. Sir." For a few moments the only thing that filtered through Eren's ears was the dull thrum of the clock in the corner, ticking ever forward, and his breathing that grew heavier by the second, ragged and shaken. Then, Levi broke the silence, creaked forward on his chair to lean both elbows on his desk and observed the boy's incessant squirming more closely.

"You failed it."

"Yes … sir." Eren croaked.

"And, do you think that's acceptable, Eren?" Levi questioned and his voice somehow managed to reach even deeper until it the words rumbled off of his tongue. Eren shook his head quickly and his cheeks were surely a ripened red, flushed and unbearably hot.

"No, sir."

"Look at me, Eren." The boy did as he was told without hesitance. Levi's eyes were narrowed, eyebrows pulled together. Eren twisted his hands even more around his cardigan, probably creasing it horribly, but right then, he wouldn't have found it in him to care if the ceiling caved in and the house tumbled to ruins around them. Not when Levi was looking at him like that, swirling together darkness and anger and _hunger._ "Do you think it's _all right_ for you to go failing your exams, Eren?"

"No, sir." Eren shook his head again.

"No. And you're not going to let it happen again are you?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good." Levi was leaning back into his chair again, leather squeaking under him as he moved. His fingers thrummed at the arm rests as he regarded Eren, trailed his eyes over he figure which was positively trembling with nerves, or with _fear_ perhaps. He scanned over his throat, pulse so rapid he could see it from where he sat, thumping just above the collar of his white blouse; a loosely tied bow of ribbon adorning his neckline just a few inches below that. Levi sighed once again, but it was more content this time. Because even if he made mistakes sometimes, his boy was a _good boy._ But even good boys needed to learn not to repeat those mistakes. "I need to make sure you understand, Eren. I need to make sure you're listening to what I'm saying to you. You will have to be punished for your failure. You know that, don't you?"

"Hah, y-yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Eren apologised, but even then he could feel the electric trill that raced over his skin. He gulped as Levi beckoned him forward with two fingers swiping through the air. He rounded Levi's desk, feet sifting through the soft carpeting, and landed at the man's right side.

Levi looked up at him through his lashes as his hand sought out the skin of Eren's thigh that was mere inches in front of him. His fingers danced over the top of the stocking that rested a little above the boy's knee; white with little red stitches circling around the rim, and a red bow dangling on the outside of each thigh. Levi didn't just watch Eren trembling from afar anymore, he could _feel_ it, vibrating through his skin as his fingertips explored further, smoothing over the tan expanse of flesh until he was touching the back of Eren's thigh and then sliding upwards. Eren just barely managed to reel in a moan as Levi's hand slid underneath his skirt and cupped his ass. Though, he had to bite down painfully hard on his lip to do so.

Levi clicked his tongue at the naked supple skin under his fingers. He tightened his grip, sinking into that flesh that was unbearably soft and warm. "Tch. No underwear, hmm? And I thought you were a good boy, Eren?"

Eren's eyelids fluttered and his breath stuttered. He gripped at the fabrics that covered his stomach just to occupy his hands. "I – I am, sir. I'm – I'm .. haah .. I'm a good boy." Levi was kneading him now, nails intermittently digging into his ass and it was so little – just one hand, melding with one part of his body – and it was wrecking him so _incredibly_ easily.

"Tch. You're not. You're dirty. A _filthy_ fucking boy." Levi inhaled sharply and it sounded like a hiss as he moved his hand further over the globes of Eren's ass, letting his index finger _just_ tease in between his crease, over that tiny hole for the briefest of seconds. Eren bucked forward and squeezed his eyes shut. Levi let the tip of his tongue slick over his upper lip. "Look at me, Eren." He obeyed with mouth parted around the tiniest panting breaths. "You like getting your ass fondled like this? Like my fingers teasing you?"

Eren swallowed, head shyly giving a little nod. "Y-yes, sir. I like – like your hands on me." At the confession, Levi let his hand slide back down to the boy's thigh, twiddled instead with the bow that was placed there.

"But, you _have_ disappointed me today and, pleasure is given as a reward, isn't it?" Levi didn't wait for a response, reaching up with his left hand to twist one end of the red ribbon placed at Eren's neck around his finger. He tugged it free easily, pulling the length from around the collar of the boy's blouse and letting it pool on his lap. He caught Eren's eyes again and those bright green orbs were enticing in their near watery state. "Your punishment will be a spanking, Eren. You'll count the strikes as I give them. If you miss a count, I'll add an extra strike. If you try to avoid a strike, I'll add two more. Do you understand, Eren?" Levi's voice lilted deliciously over his name, rolled over the letters like they were something wicked and erotic. Eren was positively _quivering_ where he stood.

"I understand, Levi, sir."

"What was your actual score for that exam?"

"Thir – Thirty percent, sir." Eren quirked an eyebrow. Levi just nodded. He lifted himself off of his chair, enough that he could push it back and clear a little more space in between himself and his desk. The chair legs slid against the carpeted surface before Levi was seating himself once again. He reached out for Eren's waist, pulled him forward by it until the brunette was situated between his parted legs, facing away from him and towards the surface of his desk.

"Then, you will get thirty strikes." Levi's hands could reach Eren easily from their position. He let both of his palms smooth over the tempting tanned skin at the back of his thighs, his thumbs tracing over the crescent underside of his ass. He took hold of the hem of the boy's skirt and lifted it, exposing his backside. Eren gasped, embarrassed at his exposure, but didn't seek to hide himself. Wouldn't – not from Levi. "I want you to hold this up with both of your hands." Eren brought his arms around to his back as directed and Levi placed the fabric in between his fingers. Eren tightened his hands into fists. "I'm going to bind your hands, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

Levi picked up the red ribbon he'd acquired from Eren's uniform and began to wind them around the brunette's wrists, tying them neatly, precisely, but not too tight. "You've received this punishment before, Eren and you know what you can handle. But if you need me to slow down, tell me, what is your word?"

"Y-yellow, sir." Eren could barely grasp at his restraint even then. His cock was already filling with pleasure, shooting half hard under his skirt and tenting the cloth obscenely – before things had even truly begun.

"Good … good. And if you need me to stop completely. Your word?"

"It's red. Levi, sir."

"Hmm. Lean forward. Lie on the desk." Eren easily pressed his front against the varnished, wooden surface before him. His breath clouded on the wood of it with the staggered shudder that his breathing had been reduced to. He stayed in position, toes wiggling together on the floor and he could practically feel the heat from Levi's eyes boring into him. It was one of the most debauched sights Levi had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Eren's ass was full and soft and it jiggled with all of the tiny nervous movements the boy was making. Tanned flesh begging to be bitten into and spanked and _ruined._ Until Levi's fingers were imprinted on that perfect canvas, ingrained into him in delicate shades of pinks and purpling bruises. Levi could feel his cock awaken, constrained in his trousers and he had to readjust himself before he's even set hands on his boy.

Levi let his fingertips glide over Eren softly. Nothing more than a tickling touch that circled his flesh and sparked Eren's nerves to live, driving him to grit his teeth and flare his chest into the desk just to try and contain the shiver that ran through him. Levi teased him, thumbed over his crease and down to finger at his balls that were on filthy show between his thighs. Continued until Eren was thoroughly relaxed and fluid in his hands and then he wound his hand back and struck him.

"Haah … Ahh … Aaah – O-one. One, s-sir." Eren choked out the word in surprise, broken and breathless. Levi struck him on the other cheek, delighting in how the globes rippled under his touch. "T-t-two, sir." Levi smoothed over the beginnings of the pink splotches, soothing the warmth under his palms before delivering smack after glorious smack. Raining them down, alternating between each side with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the room. Levi spread the flaring red colour down onto Eren's thighs, too, giving two extra hard spanks to the space above those wonderful stockings of his. The resulting sharp crack resounded and it intermingled with Eren's numbers that were lost in a sea of moans and desperate whimpers.

"Five more to go, Eren. These ones will hurt. Are you ready?" Levi bit his lip at the needy mewling that Eren was making, pushing his ass back into the touch with a ragged plea.

"Yes. Yes, sir. P-Please, Levi, sir. Spank me harder." Levi squeezed Eren's ass viciously under his fingertips, softness giving way to the digits. If he thought his cock was straining in its confines before, then now it was positively _painful,_ so unbearably hard under his clothes and it was with nothing more than Eren's words, his voice completely _sinful._ Levi couldn't think of a great enough feat for him to have deserved this – this keening, shivering, _mess_ of a boy that yielded to his orders and pleaded for his touch.

As promised, Levi delivered the remaining spanks to that devilishly tempting bottom, slapping so hard that his palms sung with the sting of it. He gave two quick bursts at once, Eren's back arching back with a gurgled mess of a scream that didn't quite make it out of his throat. Levi knew well enough that if he could see the brunette's face, it would be wet with tears, cheeks red and mouth straining just to get enough breath into his overworked lungs. A masterpiece, surely. Levi would kiss away the salty streaks if he could, taste the heat of flushed face on his tongue.

One more strike. And it burned. Right in between his two cheeks, sharp, stinging, _perfect_ in every way. Eren forced the final count from his lips and his legs shook with it. It raked up his spine like electricity and he was still moaning long after Levi had struck him.

Levi rubbed circles into the abused skin and it was hot under his hands. Later, he would be sure to soothe them, cool the flesh with lotion and care until the lingering pain melted away to numbing bliss. Later. Much later. After they were both sated, reduced to nothing but breathing vessels of pleasure. Levi trembled with the thought.

"What has my boy learned?" Levi leaned forward and lazed his lips over Eren's skin, mouthed kisses along the heat, delicately lavishing it in wake of its punishment. Eren practically _purred_ as he felt Levi's lips and tongue on him, teeth peaking out nibble at the blotches of bruises, lining the imprints of his hands that were surely branded onto him. _My boy_. It was possessive and it was an endearment Eren longed to hear, always.

"To – to not disappoint you, sir. To ... haah ... to never let myself fail in m-my – my schoolwork" Eren could feel the moisture seeping out of the corner of his mouth, pooling on the desk by him. Craving, hungry for more. _Desperate._

"Excellent. You'll better yourself in future, won't you, Eren?" Eren nodded. "What do you say?"

"Thank – Thank you, sir. Th-thank you for this lesson." Levi's hands were everywhere, dragging over his thighs – front and back – caressing his hips and sliding their way down to his ass. He pulled apart those cheeks and Eren bucked forward with a grunt as his breath slid warm and wet over his puckered hole.

"Do you think you've earned your pleasure, Eren?"

"Y-yes. Yes. _Ffuuu-ah ..._ Yes. Please, sir. Please. _Please._ " Eren trailed off into a whisper. Would beg for Levi however the man wished. Would scream his pleas for him to claim and take him and _own_ him in every way until his throat was raw and broken. But, even Levi didn't have the patience to tease. His trousers were tight around his erection and Eren was the most enticing and delicious looking thing he'd ever seen, laid out just for him, whimpering and needy.

His restraint was all but forgotten.

Levi lazed his tongue over Eren, then, and the brunette was pushing himself onto his toes, pressing himself into that skilled mouth as it worked him over perfectly, _ate_ him up like it was his final meal. Levi circled the tiny ring of muscle, flickered the tip of his tongue over it and then let it slick inside just enough to have Eren keening. Levi felt moisture pooling in his mouth as he laved at Eren's ass, let the saliva roll off of his tongue and chased after its cooling streak until Levi's face and chin were a mangle, filthy and wet, just like the Eren's crease. Levi worked at that perfectly tiny pink hole until his jaw ached and Eren had seemingly lost all strength in his legs, lying heavy on his desk before him.

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked at the mess of his boy. He rubbed two fingers over Eren and was soon sinking them both inside of his tightness, pushing them so slowly into that impossible heat.

"Levi. Levi, sir. M-more." _Demanding little thing._

Levi just smirked and continued sliding his two fingers in until he reached his last knuckle. He slid them out just as slowly. Achingly so. He pushed forward again, twisting his hand as he did, stretching Eren's hole with slick and steady movements. Levi pressed against the walls of the tight cavern until he touched over a spot that made Eren jerk forward, banging his hips against the ridge of the desk. Levi clicked his tongue and took a hold of Eren's hip with his free hand, pulling him backwards a little.

"Be careful, now. I want your body bruised by my hands, not as a result of your clumsiness."

"S-sorry. I'm sorry, sir" It didn't sound hugely sincere, sounding wholly breathless instead. Levi took a hold of Eren's bound hands and used the leverage to force him back and forth, fucking himself onto Levi's fingers.

"If you want more, you'll work for it. Keep your hips moving, Eren."

"Yes, sir." It was hard with his arms restricted, but Eren would never let a little thing like that stop him from fulfilling an order. His knees shook from the strain, from the pleasure pumping through him, but still he obeyed, rolling his hips back onto Levi, gradually growing faster and more erratic. Levi palmed his previously and painfully ignored crotch, heart racking almost painfully in his chest as he watched Eren's greedy hole stretch and swallow up his fingers, clenching on them tightly. He placed a third finger next to the others and Eren gave a series of short stunted little groans as he slowly enveloped the digits.

Levi's wrist ached and Eren's legs were seconds from buckling by the time he deemed the boy ready to be wholly, thoroughly broken.

Levi stilled the movement of his fingers inside – four of them now, tight and hot – and stood from his perch. He one-handedly fumbled open his belt and undid the button and unzipped his jeans. He hissed when he pulled his aching cock from it's clothed prison and it was already wet, seeping with pre cum from just how long he had waited. He thumbed the moisture over his slit and worked it down his rigid length, releasing a shaky exhale as he tapped it against the bloom of red on Eren's ass cheek. Eren's whine was something like a tiny animal begging for attention.

"Sir. Levi, sir. P-please."

"Yes, Eren? What do you want?" Levi finally slipped his fingers out of Eren and used them to pump at his cock, knowing from the trill that raced through his body that this wouldn't last long. He fitted himself in between Eren's cheek, _ground_ himself against the worked hole, as his tongue caught in between his teeth.

"You. Want – want you. _Please."_

"Want me?" Eren nodded so quickly. Levi could see his face clearly now as he stood. Eyes leaking, mouth drooling onto his desk and catching on some stray pages that were crumpled underneath his face. Wrecked and beautiful, just like Levi had imagined. Eren caught his gaze then, neck twisting around as much as he could possibly manage and Levi was struck by how his pupils had blown wide, completely hazed over as if he was in a daze; hypnotized by his sense and the pleasure wracking through him.

"Please. Please, sir. Yes. _Yes. Please."_ He kept mumbling his pleas like a mantra, pressing his hips back to grind on Levi's swollen cock. Levi took a hold of his hands again and pulled him back forcefully, wedging himself up against that impossible softness. He come if he wasn't careful, but Eren's crying face was far too tempting to just _dismiss._

"Do you deserve it, hmm? You deserve my cock, do you?" Eren nodded furiously once again. Levi brought his hand up to Eren's mouth, letting his thumb press in between those leaking, messy lips. Eren's sucked on them desperately with a dirty moan, eyes fluttering until he released it with a sodden _pop_ of sound.

"Y-yes. I've been a good boy, sir. I'm a g-good boy. I want you inside me, Levi."

Levi bit down on his lip and took a hold of Eren's waist, lining up his length with the boy's hole. "It'll be rough with just spit. You sure you can handle it?" Eren's eyes shadowed and this time his voice didn't crack as he spoke, words coming determined and unyielding.

"Use me, Levi, sir. Please, fuck me."

Levi pushed himself into Eren within a second of those sinful words leaving Eren's mouth. Slid himself surprisingly easily into the tight channel of heat that swallowed him up. He pistoned his hips back and forth, fucking into Eren's ass without mercy and the boy screamed Levi's name in earnest. Levi braced his hands on the desk by Eren's sides and picked up the pace until his hips were snapping against Eren's brutally, violently – _perfectly._

"Harder. Please, Levi. H-harder. _Faster._ " Levi was the one to obey this time, couldn't have even _tried_ to resist those whines, they were tiny but so _fucking_ powerful. Enslaving him with no more than a word.

Levi gripped onto Eren's hands again with one of his own, moving so rapidly that the desk was creaking underneath the force of it. So vicious it had the power to ruin, the power to break, but Eren just begged and begged for _more_. Even when Levi waned and knew he had no more to give, he still damn well tried, grunting every time he sunk deep into his boy's wonderful ass. He lifted his left hand up to Eren's head and fisted the brunette strands in his fingers, pulling his head back and Levi was sure his eyes were rolling back at the pain. He groaned and bucked into Levi's cock like a greedy and troublesome mount.

"Gonna come, Eren. _Fuck_."

"I-inside me, sir. F-fill me u-up. Need it. I-I _need it._ " Levi would have probably been embarrassed by the sound he made in any other situation, a fractured and high-pitched squeak of a sound but he couldn't give two shits if he'd started sobbing like a child right then and there as his vision faded white and he shuddered, profanities slipping between his lips like air. His hips continued twitching forward, his seed bursting hot and wet inside of Eren who was panting, hands clenching around uselessly at his back. It was a long time before Levi stopped shaking and he let go of Eren's hair when he finally did, sliding himself out of his boy.

He untied Eren's wrists sluggishly, fingers quivering as he tried to untie the knot. Eren was boneless as he was maneuvered up onto his feet, being turned to face Levi who was seated once again. He needed to lean his back on the desk just to keep himself upright. Eren's eyes fell shut as he felt Levi's mouth claiming his cock, tongue lazing circles around his crown and working his length deep until it pressed up against the man's throat.

Eren would have loved nothing more than to tangle his fingers into the raven strands of Levi's hair, feel the short trim of his undercut and guide him over his cock, but he couldn't even feel his hands and his arms hung nearly void of feeling and heavy at his sides. He moaned as he felt his climax seize him, Levi expertly sucking on his head, throat working to swallow every drop of his essence that he was given. Spent, Eren winced at the sensitivity of his cock in the wake of a glorious orgasm and Levi let him slide, soft, out of his mouth.

Eren smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes and Levi's gaze was burning, filled with nothing but love and wonder and the precious remnants of pleasure. He was tugged into Levi's lap and he all but fell into those warm arms, stocking-fitted legs straddling the man's and his own arms folding into his chest. Eren could have very happily fallen into slumber right their, soothed by the slowing thrum of Levi's heart in his chest and his soft, bitten lips resting on his forehead.

"Was I too rough?" Levi's voice was just above a whisper, accompanied with a kiss to the skin in between his brows. Eren's mouth stretched into a blissed out smile and he found just enough energy within him to lift his head and kiss Levi gently. He sort of missed – catching the corner of Levi's lips rather than the plump of them – but the man just laughed and guided him into place, claiming his mouth in a lazy tangle of tongues. It didn't last too long, but it was warm and wet and stroked at Eren's chest tenderly, lovingly.

"No. It was perfect. Thank you." Eren smiled again, green eyes shining before he was burying his face into the crook of Levi's neck. Levi sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Eren's figure.

"I don't even know where you come up with these things, Eren. I feel like I should worry." Levi could feel Eren grinning against his throat and he couldn't help but let the smile quirk at his own mouth. "But you always know how to please me, don't you?"

"Hmm. I'm busy crafting your back catalogue of kinks and fetishes." Eren snorted, couldn't even pretend not to be laughing and Levi rolled his eyes with a huff, one of his hands falling to his side, finger twining around the little red ribbon of his stockings. "So naughty school girls, huh? That a yay or a nay?"

"Tch. I don't think it's school girls, Eren. Just _you_ in a skirt and _these-_ " Levi tugged at the rim of one of the stockings, letting it snap back into place on Eren's thigh. The brunette raised his head and his face was filled with humour, eyes bright.

"A nice touch right?"

"Hmm." Levi hummed in agreement and sponged another kiss onto Eren's mouth.

"Glad you like them." Eren nuzzled along Levi's jaw then, lips sliding along the skin there. "Cause I got you a pair, too." Levi instantly shuddered, squeezing his eyes tight for a second. When he was sure his voice would be stable, he spoke.

"That so?"

"Yep." Eren was right at Levi's ear, tonguing along all of its ridges and biting at his earlobe like a mischievous little pet. "You can wear them for me when I fuck you into the mattress later."

"You're – a _devil."_ Eren just giggled, breathy and short and then he was snuggling back into Levi's chest like nothing happened.

"You can just barely move. Don't go propositioning me, brat." Levi regained enough of his composure to bit back at him. Eren just smiled.

"I said _later._ As in after you've done all of your silly fretting over me like I know you will." Levi would as well. Would bathe his boy from head to toe. Working every ache from his numbed body Would kiss the marks that were rubbed raw into his wrists and would care for the brutal remnants of his hands on the soft of his ass until Eren would have no notion of a doubt in his mind that he was loved and treasured and _needed_ more than anything else. "And after we've slept for like – I don't know – the next week or so-" Levi snorted and rolled his eyes again. Eren continued with a smile on his face, pressed into Levi's throat, lips to that precious thrumming pulse. "-I'll have you in nothing more than your pair of stockings, and I'll ravish you so _completely,_ until you feel as weak and wonderful as I do right now."

Levi looked down at the boy cradling against his chest, green orbs half closed in exhaustion and using his _damned_ words again. They already had him feeling weak and wonderful. Eren didn't even need to try and he had Levi so wholly ruined. Levi tucked some of the loose strands of Eren's hair behind his ear and kissed him once at the crown of his head. Tired. Blissful. Perfect.

"Well, I do like the sound of that."

* * *

 _ **I'd like to reiterate the fact that this fic as not based around non-con.**_

 _ **Eren is not actually a student, he's not actually being punished for a bad grade, he's role-playing as a school girl, Levi as his master - AND both are doing so consensually. Apparently I have managed to not make this fact clear enough in the fic, so here we are.**_


End file.
